Final del otoño
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Secuela de "Hojas de otoño" fic anterior. Sasori reflexiona un poco su pasado y va de visita nuevamente a Konoha junto con Kankuro y Temari. Mientras que Sakura intenta aclarar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el ex renegado. SasoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Historia: Sora no Kiss

Rating: T

Anime/Manga: Naruto Shippuden

Pareja: Sasori y Sakura, muy leve Sai x Ino

Nota: Nota: Aclaro que los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no son de mi propiedad y son del creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo lo hago con fines del fandom :3

Sinopsis: Secuela de "Hojas de otoño" fic anterior. Sasori reflexiona un poco su pasado y va de visita nuevamente a Konoha junto con Kankuro y Temari. Mientras que Sakura intenta aclarar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el ex renegado. SasoSaku.

Final del otoño parte 2

.

.

\- He regresado a Sunagakure mi hogar natal – Un joven pelirrojo observa desde la entrada el panorama de la aldea; recordando cada calle y lugar, cada estructura de todo edificio. Un lugar desértico donde rara vez cae la lluvia. Caminando por las calles observaba cada puesto y negocio – Sigue siendo igual.

Llegando a un puesto de flores compra un pequeño ramo de Lirios blancos una flor delicada y cara, en un lugar tan agresivo como el clima de este país. Dirigiendo su camino hacia el cementerio de Suna buscando entre las lapidas el nombre de sus padres y sus abuelos. Repartiendo el ramo entre las tumbas mientras rezaba por primera vez desde que había despertado. Inclinándose un poco para sacudir el polvo que cubría la lápida de sus padres.

\- Ha sido un largo tiempo padre y madre – El estar en ese lugar recordaba con afecto el amor de sus padres que tuvo en poco tiempo – Como podrán ver misteriosamente eh resucitado, no sé si es por castigo por mi anterior conducta o simplemente funciono mi plan de resurrección al reunir tanto chakra durante este tiempo – volteando a ver la lápida de su abuela con una sonrisa de que no podía creerse en lo que decía – Lo siento abuela Chiyo si tu plan de matarme no funciono, ambos fuimos víctimas del Edo Tensei. Pero debo decirte que esta vez no es Kabuto quien me revivió de nuevo – No pudo suprimir una pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios mientras se sentaba admirar el cielo azul con añoranza – El infierno era un jodido lugar pero definitivamente el estar aquí es otro infierno, o tal vez un limbo – Se sentía confundido ante lo que haría ahora en adelante, no podía volver a plantarle cara a Kazekage de ese lugar; está empezando de cero, tal como dijo la Kunoichi de Konoha puede volver a empezar una nueva vida, una nueva elección. Pocos abran olvidado su rostro pues se observaba las consecuencias de la cuarta guerra, había paz, reconstrucción, duelo y un poco de tristeza en sus vidas. No tenían tiempo para pensar en más guerras o andar buscando culpables, solo querían volver a comenzar – Esto es estúpido, sin un lugar a donde ir se nota que esa mocosa me aclaro las cosas – Levantándose del suelo hizo una reverencia mientras se despedía con un rostro serio – Es hora de moverme.

Caminando por horas entre las calles observaba como la gente convivía entre ellos, por un momento le desagrado la idea. Llegando a un motel pago su hospedaje mientras se iba a descansar en una de las habitaciones, si algo sabia es que dinero no le faltaba siempre tenía y de sobra. Claro que era de sus misiones que realizaba como criminal de rango S, a consecuencia de sus víctimas o los mismos contratistas no por eso era conocido como uno de los terroristas del mundo ninja. Cuántas vidas tuvo que tomar y esa satisfacción de torturarlos hasta la muerte, para después convertirlos en sus marionetas siempre conservando sus habilidades. Cerrando un momento los ojos recordó todos sus actos que había hecho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Por favor no me mates – Diciendo uno del gangster millonario de la aldea Iwagakure, del país tierra. Quien suplicaba arrodillado y desesperado por su vida alrededor de los cadáveres de sus hombres, todos descuartizados y un olor que invadía sus fosas nasales a putrefacción y oxido – Te entregare lo que quieras pero por favor no me mates

\- Kozui san no cumples tus promesas y sabes que odio esperar – acercando una de sus kunais que apuntaban a su cuerpo – Elimine tus problemas tal como prometí, pero me tendiste una emboscada con tus hombres – Mostrando una mirada fría a través de sus ojos ámbar oscuro – Por eso no debes hacer tratos con el diablo

\- ¡NO POR FAVOR PARA….Ahg! – Siendo atravesado por las armas punzantes que salían de su cuerpo y regresaban nuevamente, desgarrando tejido y musculo a su paso dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

\- Mmm… podría mejorar en mi estilo – observando el escenario a su alrededor mientras sacaba una libreta y tachaba el nombre de su cliente – Vamos con el siguiente

La aldea Kumagakure (País del Rayo, Aldea oculta entre las nubes)

\- Por favor Sasori sama podemos arreglarlo – Diciendo una chica voluminosa de caderas pronunciadas, mientras sostenía una copa de vino entre su mano – Sabes que cumplo mis promesas, te entregare todo – Desnudándose enfrente de el quien, mientras que el joven pelirrojo no prestaba atención a la chica – Yo sé que todo hombre cede al placer.

\- Te has equivocado Kagura – atravesándola con una kodachi cubierta por un líquido venenoso – Pero me alagas que serás la primera en mostrarme el efecto de mis nuevas pociones – Mientras le mostraba a la mujer el antídoto – Te lo daría pero estoy tentado a mis investigaciones, tengo lo que necesito.

\- Maldito Sasori…entrégamelo – extendiendo su brazo para intentar alcanzarlo, pero una repentina oleada de dolor, sialorrea y hemoptisis la invadió por completo, creando una reacción de convulsiones desenfrenadas por su cuerpo – ¡Aaagh!

\- Esto es sorprendente puede llegar a dañar el sistema nervioso – Mostrando una sonrisa demente – Muéstrame más

\- Para… - Agonizando de dolor por dos horas hasta que termino inerte en suelo, sin signos de pulsación o respiración en su cuerpo.

\- Gracias por cooperar Kagura, pero me temo que tu cuerpo no sirve en mis planes – Incinerando su cadáver.

La aldea Kirigakure (País del Agua)

\- ¡DETENTE! – Hablando el jefe de la mafia que yacía clavado en la pared admirando el descuartizamiento de sus hombres – ¡DETENTE!

\- Espera tu turno – Sujetando del cabello una chica de cabello rubio – Siéntete alagado porque ella no sufrirá el mismo destino que todos ellos.

\- Te lo suplico mi hija no… - Jadeando de dolor mientras intentaba zafarse de las armas – Te dije que te daré el dinero, armas incluso hombres.

\- Padre, padre… ayúdame – Diciendo la joven – ayúdame por favor

\- Oye deberías estar feliz – tomándola del mentón mientras le dirigía una mirada desquiciada – Serás una excelente marioneta sexual, conservare tu belleza.

\- ¡NO! – Tratando de zafarse de su agarre

\- En mis misiones necesito que una Kunoichi utilice técnicas de seducción para tender la trampa a los ingenuos – Tomando un mechón de su cabello – Eres bella pero no lo suficiente para que yo caiga, en cambio para los demás eres hermosa – Sujetando su cabeza – Siéntete digna de formar en mi colección de marionetas, no todas tienen ese privilegio

\- Papa… - Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de ser quebrada del cuello, mientras que Sasori la colocaba en sus hombros para después dirigirse al líder de la mafia.

\- Layla… Layla – Llorando desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su amada hija y por el cruel destino que le esperaba – Mi hija… ella era inocente

\- Descuide trato bien a mis creaciones – Sacando una cuchilla termina cortando parte del cuello apuntando a la carótida, dejando que se desangrase – Su hija será una excelente herramienta en mis misiones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despertó de su sueño cuando escucho el sonido del viento golpear la ventana anunciando que era casi tarde-noche, levantándose de la cama salió en busca de alimento para despejar su mente. Llegando a un puesto de comida donde vendían Soba se sentó mientras esperaba su orden. Fue en ese momento que alguien se sentó a su lado siendo rodeado invisiblemente por todo tipo de armamento que apuntaban a su cuerpo.

\- Has dominado muy bien la técnica – Frunciendo el ceño con una línea que marcaba una sonrisa cínica – Kankuro

\- Es una sorpresa encontrarte en Suna, había escuchado rumores – Diciendo el Shinobi maestro de las marionetas – Ella lo sabe

\- Fue la primera en ser mi cómplice – Diciendo con sarcasmo en sus palabras – Estoy planeando una guerra

\- Sasori la verdad – Diciendo molesto el titiritero – O pongo fin a tu juego, no me molestaría enviar el mensaje a ella

\- Supongo que es parte de la rehabilitación – observando que el ninja bajaba sus armas – Yo también me sorprendí el encontrarme aquí y no en el infierno

\- Supones bien – Pidiendo una orden de Soba – Tendrás que informarme si quieres una pequeña libertad Sasori

2 meses después - Mediados de Noviembre

En Konoha

Cierta chica de cabello rosado caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mientras iba atendiendo de uno a uno heriros de combates que habían tenido en sus misiones, mordidas de animales ponzoñosos e intoxicaciones por venenos. Estaba agotada cuando acabo con sus pacientes, saliendo un momento afuera de las instalaciones a tomar un descanso se encontró a Rock Lee quien llegaba a la clínica por una lesión menor, le hizo seña para que se acercara.

\- Lee como te encuentras – Observando el hematoma de color morado en su brazo – Dejame adivinar entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo con…

\- Tenten – diciendo apenado el chico – Ella se disculpó y luego me regaño y al final me envió aquí

\- Jeje es típico de ella – Indicándole que se sentara – Si quieres la trato rápido

\- Gracias Sakura – Sonrojándose por el gesto de su amiga – Siempre me ayudas – Observando como aplicaba con sus manos un masaje en sus músculos de sus brazos con chakra de color verde, sintiendo al principio un poco de dolor y después alivio – Por cierto estabas tomando un descanso

\- Un poco es que está saturado un momento de gente

\- Exámenes Chunin

\- Todavía no llegamos a esa temporada horrible de pacientes – Sakura no había dado respuesta de nuevo con el ex renegado, por lo que no estaba muy preocupada en las últimas semanas. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de los informes y noticias de parte de sus amigos, pero ninguno mencionaba a Sasori por los que sus movimientos eran poco notorios – Sobre eso ¿cómo esta Tenten?

\- Ella a veces está deprimida un poco – ocultando un poco su preocupación en su rostro – A veces cuando está sola abraza la foto de nuestro equipo y llora.

\- La has visto

\- No es que quise espiar o algo así, fue un accidente cuando pasaba de regreso de mis misiones – Recordando a su compañera el estar sola en la estación Jonin cuando lloraba en silencio ocultando sus sollozos – Yo sé que no puedo reemplazarlo pero, quiero estar a su lado el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- Lee – Dando una palmada un poco fuerte en su espalda para levantarle el ánimo – Todos extrañamos a alguien, gente perdida en esta guerra y seres queridos que jamás volverán; amigos, familias y promesas de una nueva vida.

\- Sakura…

\- Por lo que debes estar ahí para ella, ¿no crees? – Mostrándole una sonrisa – Sería bueno que empezaran un poco por aclarar sus mentes, él también los está esperando.

\- Tienes razón – Levantándose de su asiente agradeció a su amiga por el consejo – Sakura gracias me debo de ir

\- Si – Mientras se despedía de su amigo y lo observaba irse. Bajando la mirada curveo una pequeña y leve sonrisa mientras susurraba para sí misma – _Doy consejos pero soy una cobarde… -_ Regresando adentro del hospital mientras seguía su trabajo.

.

.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Gritando la rubia haciendo que se asustara un poco Sakura mientras sostenía el calendario en sus manos – Va ser ese día y no tengo nada para él

\- ¿Qué dia? – Preguntando Sakura con algo de duda en su voz pero solo veía a la rubia ponerse alterada – Ino ¿Qué día?

\- Frentona que no sabes que es el cumpleaños de Sai, y eso que estuvo en tu equipo – Haciendo un leve puchero mientras caí rendida en el sofá de su sala – Estoy acabada, no sé qué darle

\- Mmm… el cumpleaños de Sai – Pensando un poco en la actitud del muchacho y la forma en que se llevaban según su relación de equipo – Es artista y es un Anbu/Choubu también su personalidad es algo indescifrable… y si le regalas un dibujo tuyo – Recibió el golpe de una almohada que aterrizo en su rostro.

\- Frente de marquesina no piensas verdad, se burlaría de mis pocas habilidades – Mientras mordida a una galleta con algo de frustración – Tal vez le termine entregando mi virginidad; ya sabes una noche de pasión y eso.

\- Ino cerda serás idiota – Regresándole el golpe con la misma almohada – No puedes hacer eso

\- Tienes razón no perderé la cordura – Enterrando sus dedos en su cabellos mientras pensaba – Pero no sé qué darle – Su amiga se quedó pensando un momento sabía que la rubia estaba hecha un lio, mirando a su alrededor observo las cosas que habían dentro de la habitación; entre ellas lo importante que llamaba su atención flores, papel, tijeras, listones, pegamento, una vasija y la ventana.

\- Ino serás tonta – Riendo un poco al notar el rostro enfurecido de su amiga pero antes que pudiera reprochar hablo – Se tu misma

\- ¿Yo misma?

\- Le has hecho un arreglo florar – Fue en ese momento que a la chica de cabello rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Eso hare – Corriendo a tomar las llaves de la florería – Vamos frentuda no hay tiempo

\- Ino aún falta para 25 de noviembre

\- No seas tonta son dos días, yo debo sorprenderlo – Hablando entusiasmada mientras irradiaba una determinación en sus ojos – Le gustara tanto

\- Vaya novia que se consiguió Sai jeje

.

.

Mientras tanto en Suna

\- ¡Sasori!

El chico se encontraba terminando su última creación una marioneta de escudo mientras insertaba los venenos dentro de unos frascos. Kankuro miro por encima de su hombro con algo de asombro, dándole una pequeña palmada en su espalda. Rompiendo la concentración el ex renegado.

\- Lo siento, pero quedo bien – Observando que soltaba un respiro de molestia por parte del pelirrojo – Ya se no debo interrumpir pero te tienes que llegar acostumbrar o Temari empezara a desconfiar de ti

\- Que sucede ahora – Preguntando sin mucho interés y poniendo una cara de pocos amigos – Por cierto evita en algún futuro dañar las marionetas

\- Sí, sobre eso Sasori tendrás que venir en una misión conmigo – Notando la leve reacción del pelirrojo al no creer en sus palabras – Es por orden del Kazekage, no lo hagas más difícil.

\- Yo solo cumplo con mi palabra – Volviendo a trabajar con su marioneta – A parte que veo que no se acostumbran a mi presencia.

\- Eso no se puede evitar fue una sorpresa

\- No deseada

\- Eres tan amargado y frio, deberías empezar adaptarte y eso sería empezando a salir de esta habitación – Diciendo molesto por la actitud del marionetista – Aparte estas creando una personalidad no muy buena para los maestros marionetistas, harás que Temari piense mal de mí

\- Entreno solo

\- Eso lo sé pero esta vez saldrás a misión

\- Y a qué se debe esta misión

\- Solo iremos a Konohagakure a ir por un pergamino y escoltar a mi hermana luego regresaremos

\- Konoha – Recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí – Regresaremos después de completar la misión

\- Exacto

\- Suena mala idea – Pensaba que tal vez sería una trampa pero observo que le tendía un ficha de identificación con sus datos – Sigo diciendo que es mala idea

\- Descuida ya se les envió una notificación y un reporte de tu presencia hace unos días – Marchándose de la habitación – Partiremos mañana

\- Regresar – Recordando el rostro de la chica de cabellos rosados cuando había robado un beso a ella, se tiñeron levemente sus mejillas de un rojizo mientras con una mano ocultaba su rostro – Mentí… estoy deseando esto.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en la florería con Ino mientras que ella arreglaba un pequeño ramillete de flores en una caja de madera de color caoba, que había comprado hace un mes para guardar sus joyas, pero en este caso era una ocasión especial. Sakura tocaba la cubierta de la caja mientras admiraba su diseño.

\- Woow Ino esto es precioso – Sintiendo la suavidad de la madera y el olor a pino que desprendía la caja – Es el alhajero que me hablaste la otra vez

\- Sí – Admirando con ternura la creación de su regalo para su novio – Sai me dijo una vez que le gustaría tener un pequeño cofre para guardar las cosas que le importa.

\- Es por eso que piensas darle este

\- Lo bueno que todavía no lo había acondicionado para guardar las joyas, tu sabes ponerle cojines y un espejito jeje – Tomando entre sus manos unas Gardenias blancas y Fresias de diferentes colores – Espero que le guste

\- Esta flor es algo fuera de temporada – Tomando una de las Fresias

\- Lo sé por eso lo hago en secreto – Tornandose sus mejillas de color rosada por la vergüenza y con un poco de culpa – Pero no será muy llamativo el significado jeje

\- ¿Qué significado tiene la Fresia? – Preguntando con curiosidad

\- Inocencia en la amistad y la gardenia es amor si se lo regalas a un chico

\- Eso es sorprendente – Admirando el arreglo que había hecho – Le gustara mucho a él

\- Por cierto Sakura, has sabido de él – Refiriéndose al sujeto

\- Yo creo que tenía la intención de hacerme saber que no había nada entre nosotros – Dirigiendo una mirada llena de melancolía – No es que yo le importara – Mostrando una leve sonrisa falsa.

\- Sakura… - Tomando sus manos – Eres mi amiga y sé que algún día me dirás que estas bien, deseo tu felicidad.

\- Tal vez algún día Ino

Caminando por las calles de noche se dirigía a su hogar, mientras admiraba los árboles que estaban completamente desprovistos de sus hojas y algunos con pocas hojas de color amarillo y naranja. Sentía la brisa de la noche rozar su rostro mientras de sus labios escapaba un pequeño susurro.

\- Estará bien esto.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Chicos tuve que cortarla está muy larga esta parte :D en unas horas subiré la siguiente ok. Comentarios y críticas se aceptan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación

.

.

Al día siguiente se había levantado tarde eran casi las 11 de la mañana, hoy no trabajaba pero quería ir a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento. Caminado por el pasillo y bajando perezosamente a la cocina encontró una nota pegada en la mesa, tomándola leyó que claramente era de sus padres.

" _Querida florecita salimos un momento hacer las compras para la decoración de Navidad, ya se dirás es muy temprano, pero tu madre está emocionada. Te dejamos el desayuno sobre la mesa, regresamos a las 5._

 _Atte. Tus padres que te aman"_

Otra señal de que debería empezar con su futuro, buscar un apartamento. Estaba empezando a ganar muy bien en dinero al trabajar en el Hospital de Konoha y al realizar misiones un poco más altas de categoría, Casi sus amigas ya estaban hechas de su propio apartamento y viviendo sus vidas independientemente; pero tampoco quería alejarse mucho de sus padres. Tomando su desayuno, regreso a su habitación a cambiarse optando por llevar el día de hoy una camisa de manga larga blanca, unos leggins de color beige y su abrigo del color café, mientras se colocaba unas calzas rojizas de tacón corto. Se dirigió a recoger sus llaves mientras salía a caminar para distraer un poco su mente, observando a su alrededor cualquier cosa de interés. Hasta que observo desde lo lejos al rubio que se encontraba siendo atacado por la horda de fans de estudiantes de la aldea. Se rio un poco de la situación de su amigo al ver como trataba de librarse de las chicas. Por lo que decidió darle una mano.

\- ¡Naruto, nos llama el Hokage! – Alzando la mano para llamar la atención del rubio quien la vio entusiasmado

\- Sakura, que bien una misión – Llegando hacia ella mientras le seguía la corriente – Vamos – Una vez que se habían alejado suficiente de las chicas, Naruto agradeció a su amiga – Eres un angel Sakura, pensé que terminaría desmembrado de tantas citas que me piden.

\- No tienes remedio Naruto, te has vuelto popular jeje

\- Por cierto que has estado haciendo

\- Busco más o menos una opción – Contándole su pequeño plan - Ya es tiempo de que tenga mi espacio, así que buscare un apartamento por el momento.

\- No me digas que tus padres empezaron a correrte – Preocupándose un poco por su amiga – Tal vez te dieron esa platica

\- No te equivocas Naruto – Conteniendo su pequeña emoción – Solo que ya debería buscar un lugar donde pueda tener que empezar mi vida, tu sabes una casa, un jardín, un perro que me ladre y tal vez un futuro compañero de vida.

\- Woow Sakura no pensé que tenías en mente eso – Mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisita – Pensé que te habían corrido jeje

\- Jaja lo sé lo vi en tu expresión, solo que todavía no lo hare en este tiempo, tal vez una vez que pase navidad, tú sabes para que no se sientan mal mis padres

\- Si, ya que sería un gran cambio importante en tu vida

\- Que me dices de ti Naruto, algún pretendiente – Observando que el rubio pensaba mucho en su respuesta.

\- No lo sé, estoy confundido sobre ese asunto – Recordando que la única persona que tenía en mente cuando era un niño era a su amiga Sakura, pero ahora esos sentimientos cambiaron cuando descubrió que nunca podría amarla como un amante o novia. La veía ahora como su hermana, una amiga cercana que siempre estaba preocupado por ella – Algún día encontrare esa persona.

\- Tienes razón – Mientras seguían caminado – Todo a su tiempo supongo

Durante su camino Naruto le señalaba varios tipos de apartamentos donde podría vivir pero cuando entraban a verlos, no les convencía. Se detuvieron un momento a descansar para comer en la tienda de Ichiraku Ramen, mientras seguían platicando sobre el asunto de los apartamentos.

\- Ese último lugar estaba infestado de cucarachas – Diciendo su amigo algo preocupado – No creo que quiera ese apartamento

\- Definitivamente no – Recordando el lugar que estaba deteriorado – Necesito que sea cómodo, accesible y de buen alquiler.

\- Hola como están Naruto y Sakura – Saludando Ino y su equipo Chouji y Shikamaru.

\- Ino, Chouji ¿Qué hacen aquí? – al notar que Shikamaru iba formal en su vestimenta – Shika vienes muy elegante ¿me pregunto si será que vendrá Temari? – Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ino

\- Aww no lo avergüences o terminara por arruinar toda la vestimenta – Diciendo molesta la rubia – Hoy es una cita importante para nuestro amigo Shika

\- Solo es una cita – Diciendo sin importancia – Ella ya lo sabe

\- ¿Y Gaara lo permite? – recibiendo otro golpe – ¡Auch!

\- Claro que lo sabe, pero ese mapache no deja de meter en sus narices sus asuntos. Así que nuestro plan es distraer a Kankuro y su escolta.

\- ¿Escolta? – Preguntando Naruto mientras se cubría la cabeza para evitar más golpes – Para que necesitarían un escolta.

\- No lo sé pero ahí que distraerlos, para que estos dos disfruten su velada – alzando el puño con determinación al éxito de la cita.

\- Pero no sería peligroso interrumpir – Avisando Sakura – Conocemos a Kankuro y Temari, pero su escolta.

\- Es un Anbu/Choubu de elite – Diciendo Shikamaru sin interés – Es algo parecido como Sai

\- No sabía eso – Hablando Chouji mientras comía su orden de Ramen – Entonces será difícil distraerlo.

\- No importa todo saldrá bien Shika, nos ayudaran Naruto y Sakura o interrumpimos algo – Observando como su amiga asentía mientras le dirigía una mirada a Naruto.

\- Vamos a ayudar a Shika

\- Tienes razón así te evitaras este problema y despejaras tu mente – Levantándose de su silla mientras chocaba sus puños – ¡Vamos ayudar a Shika para que salga al 100% su cita Dattebayo!

\- Que problema, pero que decir con ustedes – Mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus amigos – Supongo que mi velada será interesante.

.

.

Esa misma tarde…

\- Haber tengo entendido que iban a llegar por este lado – Esperando fuera de la estación Jounin.

\- Ino iba llevarse a Shika y Temari junto con Chouji mientras distraemos a Kankuro y su escolta que vienen de regreso con el Hokage – Diciendo Sakura

\- Ya veo… - Observando desde lo lejos que se acercaba Kankuro y su escolta – Ahí vienen parecen que cayeron directo en la trampa.

\- Naruto, que poco discreto – golpeando al rubio

\- ¡Ouch! El día de hoy están empeñados a golpearme – Tocándose el chichón que empezaba a formarse.

\- ¡Ah sí es Naruto y Sakura! ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿No han visto por aquí a Temari? – Buscand a su alrededor mientras se volteaba al joven encapuchado – Se nos escapó de nuevo – Asintiendo a lo que decía haciendo que Kankuro se acercara y le bajara la capucha – Oye recuerda lo que te dije, si no quieres parecer sospechoso o traer la desconfianza de mi hermana será mejor que te quites la capucha.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con el Ex Akatsuky, no imaginaba volverlo a ver. Por lo que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás chocando con el rubio.

\- Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? – Observando como ella miraba al pelirrojo con cierta impresión en su rostro – Espera un momento si no mal recuerdo, es Sasori de las Arenas Rojas… es un Akatsuky y enemigo de la aldea.

\- Naruto, cálmate él no es más un renegado ni un Akatsuky

\- Se supone que estaba muerto – Diciendo Naruto al ver un poco preocupado la reacción por su amiga – Sakura y la abuela Chiyo lo habían derrotado, incluso tu Kankuro.

\- Se suponía pero él está vivo – Hablando Kankuro y razonando con Naruto para que no terminara por golpearlo – Él no es una amenaza aparte es nuestro escolta que digamos tenemos confianza en él, bueno yo porque aún no se gana la confianza de Temari.

\- No tengo intención de pelear – Diciendo con molestia en su voz – Cumplimos con la misión Kankuro es hora de irnos.

\- No se puede – Evitando la mirada feroz y enojada del pelirrojo – Mentí Sasori, debemos vigilar a Temari en su cita, pero al parecer la perdimos de vista. Por lo que queda buscarla…

\- ¡No puede Kankuro! – Diciendo Ino mientras llegaba a donde se encontraba sus amigos – Si no mal recuerdo nos debe a mí y a Chouji una cena.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Diciendo sobresaltado el marionetista – Estas de broma y ya dime donde te la llevaste.

\- No, no es una broma jeje – Observando como su amiga actuaba extraño, por lo que debía imaginar que era por el sujeto que estaba a lado de Kankuro, una idea surgió de su cabeza, apostaría su duda que es el sujeto en el que su amiga está interesada - Sakura y Naruto acompáñanos – Mientras lanzaba un leve guiño a la rosada – Y tú también… ehmm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Observando como el ninja pelirrojo la ignoraba por completo.

\- No perderé mi tiempo en algo tan absurdo – Mostrando una expresión fría regresare por mi propia cuenta.

\- Espera Sasori – Deteniéndolo con una mano mientras se resignaba a aceptar la oferta de la rubia – No nos caería mal cenar un poco y que tú hagas amistades, así me serviría de que Temari dejara de vernos como unos bichos raros.

\- Eh dicho que no quiero relacionarme… - Pero fue interrumpido cuando hablo molesta la pelirosa por la actitud que estaba tomando.

\- Usted no está obligado a hablar o tratar de relacionarse, puede solo sentarse y comer solo. Pero deje a Kankuro convivir con los demás – Podía observar en el rostro del chico sorpresa ante lo que dijo, no conocía sus motivos de su comportamiento hacia la chica, pero eso no evito que mostrara un leve desprecio por la actitud anterior hacia él.

\- Sakura calmada él no quería decir eso – Tomando a Sasori por los hombros mientras le hacía una señal a Ino de ir a la dirección del restaurante Barba Q – Está bien por esta noche no le ocurrida nada a Temari si la dejo sola con Shikamaru

\- ¡Qué bien! – Grita de emoción la rubia - ¡Vamos!

.

.

30 minutos después

\- Esto es incómodo ttebayo – Observando la escena presente estaba sentado junto a Chouji y Sakura mientras que Ino se encontraba a un lado de Chouji y Kankuro de lado izquierdo que daba al pasillo, dejando a Sasori casi medio aislado del lado derecho, pero frente a Sakura quien lo ignoraba y a la vez que lanzaba uno que otro condimento con molestia al pelirrojo, por casi no tener la parrilla cerca o la olla del Oden cerca. Naruto no podía entender más o menos como era su relación en este momento, mientras se repetia mentalmente "fue un error haber aceptado la invitación" pero luego se recordó que era para distraer a Kankuro y su supuesto "Escolta" – _Gaara eres el diablo_ – Susurrándose para así mismo.

\- Naruto si no comes Chouji acabara terminándolo – Riendo un poco de la situación para deshacer el ambiente – Sasori tú también – El pelirrojo solo le lanzaba una mirada de mala gana al ver que su compañero no entendía la situación y la distancia que se encontraba para servirse a sí mismo.

\- Con que tu nombre es Sasori – Hablando la rubia mientras trataba de alegrar el ambiente y rompiendo poco a poco el hielo que se había creado entre Sakura y Sasori – Eras un ninja renegado anteriormente, ¿Cierto? – Miraba como el pelirrojo seguía ingnorandola.

\- Pues Sasori ya no lo es – Respondiendo Kankuro – Pero por el momento esta que digamos en vigilancia periódica, una vez que se gane la aprobación de Gaara será libre.

\- Si es que llega – Hablando secamente la rosada mientras comía un Daikon e ignorando la molestia del pelirrojo – Esto está bueno

\- Bueno la guerra ya termino estamos en tiempos de paz y reconstrucción – Diciendo Chouji mientras devoraba los huevos cocidos y el Chikuwa.

\- Ah! Chouji deja un poco de Chikuwa – Diciendo Naruto mientras peleaba con sus palillos.

\- Pueden comer lo que quiera pero déjenme unos Ganmodoki – Tomando una de las frituras de tofu. Pero después se unio a la pelea cuando Chouji también lo devoro – Maldito eso eran mis Ganmodoki

\- Kankuro, podrías servirme – Diciendo Sasori mientras levantaba su plato que desde hace 15 minutos no comía por la misma situación. (Recuerdan donde está sentado y lo lejos que esta de los platillos, casi el patito feo XD)

\- Lo siento Sasori, pídeselo a Sakura – Mientras seguía peleando por su comida. Ino observaba atenta la actitud del pelirrojo a la espera de cómo le iría a pedir a su amiga.

\- Haruno podrías – Diciendo en tono calmado y con el ceño fruncido al ver que lo seguía ignorando – Si no es molestia, Srta. Haruno.

Sakura tomo el plato del pelirrojo mientras servía pura patata y caldo miso entregándole de nuevo en sus manos. Mientras que él la observaba con una expresión de amargura y comía un bocado del plato ya con su actitud resignada.

\- Mínimo un Atsuage, eres peor que mi antiguo compañero – Refiriéndose a Deidara cuando antes tenía cuerpo y era un criminal.

\- Oh perdón – Tomando su plato nuevamente le sirvió una cantidad bastante de Kamaboko, para después regresarlo – Ten y disfrútalo – Lanzando una mirada de arrogancia y una leve sonrisa curvada en sus labios, como si disfrutase de la tortura que le estaba haciendo al ex renegado.

\- Es tan amable mocosa – Acariciando su mano por debajo del plato haciendo que la chica se ruborizada furiosamente, divirtiéndose un poco de la expresión de la pelirosa y quitándole el plato para que no fuera a tirarlo.

\- Tú…- Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de vergüenza mientras ladeaba el rostro. Su amiga Ino miraba atenta a la pareja hasta que hablo.

\- Por cierto Kankuro y Sasori tienen lugar para quedarse ahora

\- Pues estamos alojados en una posada, jeje Temari aún no sabe que nos íbamos a quedar – Hablando nervioso mientras sentía las cuchilladas miradas de Sasori y Sakura.

\- Ya veo, entonces se quedaran para la celebración del cumpleaños de Sai que es mañana – Su amiga Sakura le había dirigido una mirada de muerte a la rubia por invitar a su ex enemigo.

\- No veo nada malo quedarnos a la celebración – Diciendo contento Kankuro – Ese chico tiene suerte al encontrar una novia tan animada que le llenara su frio corazón, tuvo buen ojo.

\- Verdad jeje – Ruborizándose la rubia por el alago – Mañana será un día especial para él

\- Kankuro… - Observándolo molesto.

\- Vamos Sasori así sirve que conozcas al paliducho dibujante, es un artista podría llevarse bien.

\- No tengo más opción – Aceptando la invitación de la rubia.

\- Que bien los estaré esperando, recuerden llegar antes él casi es muy precavido en los movimientos en donde vive – Recordando la última vez que quiso sorprenderlo y termino siendo atrapada en una red.

\- Y a qué hora seria Ino – Preguntando Naruto

\- Casi en la tarde-noche, regresara de una misión

\- No vendrá muy cansado ttebayo – Recordando en sus misiones los ataques de insomnio del artista.

\- No, estoy seguro que estará bien – Ino volvió a observar como la misma pareja estaban todavía con un muro de hielo entre los dos, decidió romperlo al cambiar el tema – Por cierto Sasori san tienes recuerdos de tu vida pasada, tal vez quisieras compartirlos.

\- No con usted – Diciendo secamente, haciendo que un ambiente deprimente apareciera sobre ella.

\- Bueno yo no puedo juzgar por el momento, Akatsuky fue cosa del pasado – diciendo Kankuro

\- Yo al comprender los motivos de Pain, Nagato y Konan pude conocer un poco el sueño de Akatsuky – Hablando el rubio un poco animado – Solo que había cosas que no estaban en lo correcto, pero pude comprenderlo el motivo.

\- Debo decirte que a cada miembro de Akatsuky nos utilizó, convenciéndonos a cada quien de su diferente deseo y anhelo – Diciendo Sasori – Por lo que desconozco un poco el motivo de la organización; te seré sincero yo solo buscaba poder, la verdadera perfección de mi arte, y un poco de venganza hacia cierta rata inmunda que se llama Orochimaru. Claro sin olvidar que tenía el deseo de matar y crear marionetas perfectas, siempre dejando mi marca.

\- Ejem… pero todo eso cambio y ya no piensas en eso – Hablando Chouji

\- Tal vez, aún tengo el deseo de mandar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto al otro mundo, si es posible al infierno – Diciendo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro – Pero Kankuro se ve que no me dará información.

\- ¿Todavía buscas venganza? – Preguntando Sakura un poco nerviosa al ver como el pelirrojo le dirigía una mirada directa de sus ambar – Puedes olvidarlo…

\- Pequeña debes saber que no es bueno ser manipulado bajo tú contra voluntad y eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿o no? – Observando como la chica se tornaba sus mejillas de color rosado de la vergüenza ante su indirecta – Usted si no mal recuerdo me venció.

\- Fue junto con la abuela Chiyo – Recalcando su respuesta.

\- Pero una ya fue eliminada de la lista, usted solo queda – Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Espere usted no intentara matarla otra vez! – Hablando un poco alterado Naruto ante su comportamiento.

\- ¿Matarla? Quien dijo que haría eso – Haciendo una pequeña burla – Hay maneras diferentes de vengarse sin necesidad de matar o torturar.

\- ¿Qué? – Poniendo cara de confusión con los ojos desorbitados – ¿De qué hablas?

\- Usted debería saber que si no quieres lastimar a alguien, existe un método de castigo que ambos pueden disfrutar sin necesidad de dañar a su víctima – observando que el rubio no entendía la indirecta de la "situación de su amiga".

\- Sigo sin entender nada, no le harás daño a Sakura, ¿Verdad? – Observando como Sakura se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza del momento – Te sientes bien, descuida todo es broma verdad, no la lastimaras.

\- Naruto yo creo que no comprendes nada… - diciendo una sonrojada Ino mientras lo golpeaba.

\- Eres un… maldito – Golpeando a Sasori por el rostro – Kankuro llévatelo antes de que lo mande de regreso al otro lado – El chico asintió al ver la fuerza bruta de la chica, por lo que tomo al pelirrojo para llevárselo del lugar.

\- Bueno… eehmm… nos vemos mañana, fue una velada interesante – Retirándose del lugar con un Sasori semiinconsciente.

\- Frentuda le has roto la quijada – Observando algo asustada la actitud de su amiga – Este plan fue un éxito.

\- Porque todos se empeñan a golpearme – Diciendo Naruto algo adolorido

.

.

.

La Tarde-Noche del día siguiente se hizo presente en el apartamento de Sai, todos a la espera de su amigo a que llegara para sorprenderlos. Tenten y Lee estaban colocando la decoración, mientras que Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaban preparando la comida, Naruto, Shino y Kiba estaban conversando junto con Shikamaru que se mostraba como siempre antipático. Mientras que Kankuro y Sasori eran siendo regañados por Temari.

\- Maldito complejo de hermano y tú no pensaba que lo seguirías vil copia de Gaara – Señalando a Sasori.

\- No soy copia de tu hermano, y él me obligo – Recibiendo un golpe con su abanico.

\- Guarda silencio y tu Kankuro un castigo severo – Diciendo la rubia – Disfrutaremos de esta reunión y nos regresaremos a Suna mañana.

\- De acuerdo – Diciendo ambos con una gotita de preocupación

\- Chicos se acerca a su posición – Diciendo la rubia – Esta vez lo sorprenderemos.

Sai se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta, notaba a su alrededor que se había movido unas cuantas cosas que había dejado esta mañana, pisadas con un poco de lodo era otra evidencia y el sonido de algo moverse dentro fue lo que le dio la respuesta. Podría castigarlos soltando dos leones de tinta por irrumpir en su hogar, pero luego recordó los intentos de su novia por sorprenderlo. Por lo que le dio una oportunidad esta vez de dejarse llevar por la situación. Abriendo la puerta fue recibido por sus compañeros y amigos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sai! – Gritando todos al unísono mientras los recibían entre abrazos, Ino se acercó y le entrego su arreglo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojada.

\- Para mí – regalándole una sonrisa a su novia mientras besaba su frente.

\- Ese es amor puro – Gritando Kankuro, mientras que era golpeado por Temari.

\- No tiene derecho a opinar, cuando lleguemos a Suna te justiciare a ti y a Gaara – Al recordar que todavía no perdonaba a su hermano por quedarse en Konoha y casi espiar su cita.

\- Cantemos – Diciendo entusiasmada Ino, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos cantar el tema "Feliz cumpleaños" excepto por su invitado el pelirrojo.

\- Nee Sasori san – Hablando la rubia con entusiasmo mostrando una expresión de alegría – Usted también cante.

\- Me niego – Diciendo un poco alterado e incómodo ante la situación – Continúen ustedes – Alejándose un poco, aquel momento le traía una sensación de amargura y molestia. Una vez que terminaron de felicitar a Sai y dar sus obsequios, Sakura se dirigio a donde estaba el pelirrojo pero fue detenida por su amiga quien le entregaba unos platos y un cuchillo.

\- Sakura, lo siento me ayudarías – Refiriéndose a servir el pastel.

\- De acuerdo, no hay problema Ino-cerda – Dandole una sonrisa.

\- Que bien necesitaras ayuda – Acercándose al pelirrojo y tomándolo de su brazo – Sasori san perdón por pedirte eso, pero perdón por el favor que te pediré – Señalando a Sakura – Ayúdala a repartir las rebanadas, por favor…

\- Esta bien – Acercandose a la Kunoichi de cabellos rosados, quien sintió su presencia creando una atmosfera un poco incomoda entre ellos. No sabía que decir mientras observaba cortar las rebanadas por lo que decidió hablar – Tú amiga fastidiosa me ordeno ayudarte, hago lo que me pide Kankuro convivir con ellos – No obtuvo respuesta de la pelirrosa por lo que agacho la cabeza. La situación no le agradaba y su relación de rompia poco a poco, un movimiento inesperado es lo que le quedaba – Lamento haber dicho eso, y por molestarte, no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Mi vida era diferente peleas y misiones, yo no vacilaba al eliminar a una persona, incluso… estoy actuando de una manera diferente que no es mi estilo – Ahora se sentía confundido ante todos los sentimientos que lo invadían hasta que sintió que la chica le jalaba la parte superior de su manga.

\- Lo siento – Mientras entregaba una rebanada de la torta para que la pasara – Por el golpe que te di ayer…

\- Estaba bromeando – ocultando un poco su expresión – Tienes una enorme fuerza.

\- Te perdone esto, pero no sigas – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio – Me robaste un beso.

\- Olvídalo – Mientras pasaba otro plato.

\- Eso quisiera, aun no me has dicho nada

\- Lo siento – Alejándose de la chica para irse a sentar en un sofá del apartamento.

Sakura al observar que se alejaba, pensó un poco en lo que dijo, se dirigió sentándose al lado del pelirrojo mientras comía un pedazo de torta con total indiferencia en su rostro, no habían conversado bien desde su pequeña reunión en el festival de otoño. Sakura observaba la escena frente a ella, su amiga entregando el arreglo mientras se daba un pequeño beso con su novio. Eran una "pareja feliz" a sus ojos, había confianza entre ellos. Sasori observaba la expresión de la chica sabia el motivo de su molestia hacia él, decidió hablar en ese mismo para aclarar sus dudas.

\- Quise alejarme de todo, visite la tumba de mis padres y de mi abuela – La chica escucho atentamente lo que decía y se asombró que compartiera algo personal. Él chico continuo con su conversación – Luego después de eso recordé cada uno de mis actos cuando abandone la aldea, lo mucho que había cambiado y lo que había perdido.

\- ¿Lo que habías perdido?

\- Sí, luego me topé con Kankuro y me llevo con el Kazekage de la aldea – Volteando a verla con una sonrisa ladeada – Ya te imaginaras la expresión que puso y la advertencia de muerte.

\- Que lo detuvo

\- La poca fe de ese marionetista y el recuerdo de mi abuela – Levantándose de su asiento le hizo una pequeña seña de salir fuera del lugar de la fiesta, mientras que ella lo seguía no sin antes observar su alrededor que es lo que hacían sus amigos antes de salir.

\- Creo que seguirán ocupados – Una vez fuera del departamento de Sai decidieron caminar un poco, ella seguía sus pasos admirando su espalda había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que se vieron, por lo que hizo la burla para romper el hielo – Vaya Sasori sí que creciste unos 5 cm, veo que estas empezando envejecer al fin.

\- No es que me iría a quedar en tu estura mocosa – Haciendo burla a la kunoichi rosada – Pero te falta desarrollarte más porque te quedaste como una niña.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Pero luego se calmó para volver a contraatacarlo – Bueno pinocho al fin te hiciste un viejo de verdad, ¿Cómo se siente señor?

\- Yo no diría eso pequeña, tengo más fuerza de lo que te imaginas podría lastimarte – Dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al insinuar un asunto sexual – ¿Virgen?

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – gritando ruborizada como una cereza – Pervertido

\- Tengo mis trucos – La chica no quiso molestarlo más haciendo que cambiara el tema incomodo de su conversación.

\- Trabajas como espía o alguien que atrapa ninjas renegados

\- Ambos por el momento, pero más bien debo permanecer en periodo de vigilancia – Sonando molesto al recordar las advertencias de Kankuro – Solo me permiten portar dos marionetas para combatir.

\- No suenas muy convencido – Riendo un poco – Entonces estas en desventaja

\- Para ti no pequeña, podría fácilmente controlarte y ser una excelente marioneta humana – Mostrando una mirada afilada y una leve sonrisa. Mientras que la chica soltaba una pequeña risa.

\- Cállate Sasori…

Llegando al parque de la aldea se sentó la chica en uno de los columpios dándose pequeños impulsos para mecerse. Sasori la miraba de forma divertida observando con detenimiento cada expresión de la chica. Por un momento llego a sentir pequeños latidos en su pecho; sentimientos que no había sentido antes aun en su vida pasada cuando era un criminal. Esta mujer era un enigma para él, estar con ella despertaba diversos sentimientos.

\- Sasori – Llamo la pelirosa con suavidad indicándole que se acercara y se sentara a su lado – Aquí – El pelirrojo se acercó sentándose a su lado mientras la mira con detenimiento a esos curiosos ojos color jade.

\- Usted se está divirtiendo al actuar como un infante.

\- Yo… - Deteniendose de mecerse para llegar a cerrar sus ojos y sentir el aire fresco de la noche – Es la primera vez que puedo estar a gusto, Sasuke y Naruto, también Sai e Ino, todos siempre se han preocupado el uno del otro.

\- No es una paz segura – Advirtiendo Sasori al saber que esta calma no duraría para siempre – Usted sabe que algún día tendrá que enfrentar otros problemas.

\- Pero siempre puedo contar con mis amigos, para proteger a las personas que importan – Dándole una mirada determinada que mostraba confianza en sus palabras – Usted debería tener alguien con quien confiar, un amigo.

\- Si me viera mis antiguos compañeros dirían que me eh vuelto blando y que pase de criminal a uno de los sirvientes del Kazekage.

\- Usted lo ve así – Observándolo con irritación, pero luego en su mente recordó a su amigo Sasuke cuando se iba de misión, siempre le pidió acompañarlo, pero él se excusaba diciéndole que no se preocupada por él, ya que eran sus pecados que había cometido cuando estaba bajo el deseo de venganza y poder – Debes sentirte un poco en paz.

\- Es extraño para mí

\- Llegaras acostumbrarte cuando menos te des cuenta estarán siendo muy buen amigo de todos – Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que se sonrosada de vergüenza el pelirrojo.

\- Usted y Kankuro son los únicos que depositaron una confianza extraña en mi

\- Por cierto te veías nervioso cuando Ino te pidió que cantaras junto con nosotros jeje – El pelirrojo tenia reflejado en su rostro una expresión de melancolía al recordad lo que traía en mente hace un momento – Sucede algo

\- No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de celebraciones – Haciendo aclaración a su duda – Nunca me eh preocupado por detalles tan minuciosos y molestos como son las celebraciones, mi vida solo era dedicarse a cumplir órdenes y ejecutar la vida de los demás – Había recordado a sus numerosas víctimas que suplicaban por su vida, y el olor a sangre que desprendían cuando los convertía en sus marionetas. Ese era Sasori Akatsuna el terror de las aldeas.

\- Ya se – Proponiendo una idea que vino a su mente – Usted está celoso

\- ¿Qué demonios dices niña? – Con tono molesto y el ceño fruncido – Son tonterías

\- Pero tampoco hemos celebrado su cumpleaños… veamos ¿Cuándo es? – Preguntando con inocencia.

\- 8 de noviembre – Diciendo en seco

\- 8 de noviembre mmm… eso fue… ¡Hace dos semanas y media! – Diciendo sorprendida – Usted acaba de cumplir años

\- No exageres mujer – Viendo como la chica estaba hecha en un lio de emociones – Sorprendida por que cumplí años – Fue envuelto por unos brazos por detrás cubriendo su cabeza, un aroma cálido lo envolvió la cercanía de esa chica de cabello rosado. Su rival y ex enemiga, aquella mujer que había combatido anteriormente, estaba siendo abrazado por ella - ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo cállate – Diciendo con las mejillas sonrojadas y expresando timidez en sus palabras, ella no sabía en verdad lo que hacía. Acercándolo verifico que sus manos cubrieran su vista completamente para después hablar – Felicitaciones Sasori… yo no puedo darte algo para reparar nuestra nueva relación de amistad, pero te prometo que lo celebraremos el año que sigue, junto con todos los demás – Acercándose un poco a su mejilla beso delicadamente esa zona antes de retirarse con el rostro enrojecido para ocultar su vergüenza.

\- Haruno – Levantándose del columpio se acercó a la chica para voltearla y encararla en ese mismo instante, encontrándose su mirada ambarina junto con el jade. Sentimientos de asombro e ilusión podían verse entre ellos – Me diste la mitad del regalo, no es justo – Uniendo sus labios con los suyos pudo probar nuevamente ese beso cálido y dulce que había estado esperando desde que llego a Konoha. Esta vez ella correspondió con timidez el beso que compartía en ese momento. Separándose un poco de sus rostros quedaron centímetros cerca del uno al otro.

\- Tenias los labios partidos – Mostrando una expresión de ternura – Te dolerá si me vuelves a besar – Tocándose la parte superior de sus labios sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse en un leve tinte rojizo – Pero también fue cálido… está empezando a helar, hagámoslo de nuevo…

\- Lo siento – Volviendo unir sus labios para dar un beso corto.

\- Otro – Esta vez volvió a besarla con ternura sin llegar a separarse, un momento solo un momento para ellos dos. Tomando su rostro podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, la necesidad de la falta de aire se hizo presente, rompiendo el contacto entre ellos dos.

\- Debemos de regresar – Alejándose de su contacto.

\- Si – Tratando de ocultar este sentimiento que había despertado, aun no lo comprendía.

Regresaron durante todo el camino en silencio, Sakura no podía controlar los pequeños latidos que empezaban a formarse, el solo seguir a Sasori la hacía sentir nerviosa y evitar todo contacto con él. No sabía lo que había sucedido en ese instante, le había dado permiso de besarla y ella había insistido en tener cerca sus labios. Estaba perdiendo su cabeza en el chico; la hacía despertar nuevas emociones su propio ex enemigo, aun no entendía que era lo que sentía por él. Llegando a la celebración no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante el tiempo que quedaba, Sakura ignoraba a Sasori evitando su mirada a toda costa.

Cuando se iban retirando para sus casas el pelirrojo observo a la chica que estaba a punto de irse hablándole para que escuchara ella. Temari observaba la escena desde lejos viendo como la pelirrosada se retiraba. Cuando se regresó junto con su hermano y Sasori aprovecho para devolverle su venganza al chico.

\- Tú sientes algo por Haruno, Marioneta sin corazón – Diciendo la rubia con una expresión que mostraba una sonrisa ladina – Y no lo ocultes

\- Espera Temari estas siendo un poco molesta con él tu ira es contra mí y Gaara – Hablando Kankuro con una expresión preocupada – Olvida lo que te dijo Temari

\- Tú cállate Kankuro que tú y Gaara les espera el infierno – diciendo molesta mientras volvía a recalcar una pregunta – Te gusta Haruno, la chica que te derroto marionetista.

\- No paradas de molestar

\- Solo responde

\- Ella es interesante – Recordando lo que le había dicho antes de retirarse.

Flash back

\- Olvídalo fue un error – Observando la expresión de tristeza de la chica – No puede haber algo entre tú y yo.

\- No sería correcto ¿verdad? – Ahí estaban esas palabras que le recordaban a su compañero de equipo, aquel chico que había depositado sus sueños, aquel sujeto que solo la veía como una amiga, ese sujeto que le había dicho que no la podía acompañar a redimir sus pecados. De nuevo sentía su corazón romper – Son tús pecados verdad, yo no soy parte de ellos… - Soltando un leve suspiro mientras agachaba la mirada – Bueno somos amigos nada más

\- Tal vez…

\- Bueno Sasori ten un buen viaje – Alejándose del chico no quería verlo en ese momento. Su corazón dolía nuevamente, pero esta sensación ya se había acostumbrado. Solo pasaría por esta noche, un recuerdo más.

Fin flash back

\- Solo es una amiga – Diciendo con un suspiro de decepción al sentirse un poco culpable por decirle eso.

\- Que idiota – Mientras seguía su camino – Lo lamentaras un día Akatsuna

\- Tal vez tengas razón – Mostrando una expresión amarga " _Ella por el momento me odia, pero todo será diferente la próxima vez que la vea"_ diciéndose mentalmente.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba observando en el ventanal de su cuarto por fuera las calles de su casa. Cambiándose a su ropa habitual de descanso se dirigió al pequeño espejo de su tocador para ver las ojeras que se encontraban por debajo de sus ojos, levemente se masajeo sus parpados recordando las palabras que había dicho el chico. Por un momento eran similares a las del Uchiha, había quedado otra vez con una herida en su corazón. En su mente se repetía "Podre superarlo" no era la primera vez que sufría de amor y decepción; tal vez él no tenía esa clase de sentimientos, él se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, sin llegar a relacionarse completamente con ella.

Era momento de cambiar había sido otra señal en su vida, yendo por las escaleras bajo para encontrarse a su madre que estaba lavando los platos del desayuno, indicaba que había despertado tarde otra vez, pero eso no importo. Acercándose hacia donde se encontraba finalmente hablo con una sonrisa que se iba formando poco a poco en su rostro.

\- Mama tenemos que hablar – Hablando calmadamente – Es el momento.

\- ¿Qué es Sakura? – Preguntando su madre

\- Es una decisión que puede ocurrir muy pronto y que estado pensando desde hace unos meses – Con una mirada determinada hablo finalmente lo que temía – Es hora de que yo me mude.

.

.

Final del Otoño Part 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola chicos les traigo la parte 2 del final de otoño y si ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir con la protagonista. Tuve que subir la clasificació ya que en la siguiente parte, también subiré la clasificación a un M por la siguiente trama. Ya se me dirán se vio muy poco Ino x Sai y muy poco SasoSaku y entre otros pero, así es la historia. Y que esta larga parte lo sé pero para eso es :D

Muy bien como dije este fanfic está inspirado en las estaciones de tiempo o del año. Ahora nos vamos a la siguiente que es invierno Wow. Ahora debemos saber que les deparada a esta pareja :)

Espero que les haya gustado y espero comentarios motivadores :) que me ayuden a inspirarme en mi siguiente fanfic. Nos leemos en el siguiente :D

PD: Tomatazos y lechugazos ahorita no quiero jeje ;D pero gracias


End file.
